


late night cafè

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Sabrina Spellman, Gen, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: Riverdale and Greendale: the same face of a coin.But this is some unspeakable things, cup of teas and endless conversiations.There are Jughead and Sabrina, they are the product of where they live, the replica of one another but it is late night, it's always late night.





	


      
    
    **late night cafè**  
    
      
    
    There were times when Jughead did not want to talk to Archie nor Betty and even less to Veronica.  
     He needed to ride until dawn and spend some time in Greendale and drink a cup of tea in Spellman’s pub.  
    He needed to take a seat there and think about things, about what the Blossom’s twins did last summer and why Cheryl had been so sketchy lately.
    And there she was, his savior, Sabrina Spellman looking into his eyes and she said, handing him a cup of hot tea: “it was a long ass ride, huh?” 
    She always say that and she smiled, _and you felt uncomfortable, dontcha Jughead?_
    _You used lift up your sight and you were mesmerized by her eyes:_ “sometimes I’d like to take you to Riverdale and walk silently with you”
    “for real?”  
    “yeah, for real”
    she giggled a little and said “why not?” while her light blue eyes were dancing side to side.
    


End file.
